Little sister
by mariapetrova
Summary: A mysterious hawaiian curse turns 15 year old Otto into a girl. Now he can't compete in most Ocean Shores sport events because they are originally designed for male athletes. Only with a help of his friends and serious change to his attitude toward life he can go back to being himself.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright February morning in Ocean Shores. Raymundo and Noelani were packing up their things to travel to Hawaii, and the father was giving his last orders to Reggie before the trip. As an older sister, she was left responsible for the household for two weeks.

- Ok kids, we will be back 21st of February. I leave about 300 dollars for you and Otto, Reggie, and I would appreciate it if you didn't need more while we're gone. Behave yourselves and please don't spend all the money on pizza!

- Got it, Dad! – Reggie answered, zipping one of Noelani's bags. – And by the way, you didn't need to make up that story about Mammy's broken foot just for you two to go on your second honeymoon, – she added, smiling.

- I told you they knew about it! – said Noelani with a little laugh.

- Yes, and we are totally supportive about it! – Reggie said. – Right, Rocketboy?

- Not exactly, Reg! – yelled Otto from upstairs. – Dad, how can you miss my big skateboard triumph at Ocean Shores Skatespectacular next week?!

- Come on, Otto, you have three or four competitions like this every year, - said Ray a little bit offended. – I can always cheer for you next time. Besides, I am pretty sure you will win this one without my help. After all, you're the best junior male skateboarder in the neighborhood.

- That's right Raymundo, the best male skateboarder. – Otto responded, looking at his father from the second floor. - And girls are not allowed in this competition.

- How lucky for you, Otto. – smirked Reggie. – If it was a combined competition, you would be so toast!

- Chill Reg, you know I am stronger, faster and smarter than you in any sport. It is a scientific fact that guys are better than girls in extreme competitions.

- That's actually not quite right, Otto. – Noelani said. – Some sports require feminine endurance and wit!

- Yeah, yeah. – Otto chuckled. – But Reg is just jealous that she won't compete in the contest that I am gonna win.

- Well you know I would, but it's kinda hard to be on the list when you don't have that necessary thing between your legs!

- Reggie! – Raymundo shouted. – No ugly talk in my house.

- Sorry Dad. – Reggie said, looking angry at Otto.

- Well kids, we have to go now. Please don't fight! – Raymundo looked at the siblings with a little hope. – I will call you when we are at Mammy's house.

- Have a great time! – said Reggie, closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next day Otto was tearing up the pipe, preparing for a big contest that was going to happen in 6 days. Squid was reading the news from the internet on his laptop, Twister was filming his friend as always.

- This year the competition is going to be tough, Otto, - Sam noticed. – I hear they will require at least 5 different skating tricks from each athlete!

- That's not going to be the problem, Squid. – Otto said, making a spectacular backflip. – I am 300% ready.

- You know it is mathematically impossible, do you? – Squid smiled.

- Who cares, Squid? You won't be even 1% close to what I can do on a halfpipe in a gillion years!

- That's really supportive of you, Rocketboy. – Sam answered, quite offended.

- Ottoman, we have a street luge race against Lars in half an hour, remember? – Twister noticed. – We have to go to the California incline until he thinks that we bailed it.

- Sure, bro, let's go! – Otto jumped off the pipe and landed rather graciously on the ground, and the three friends left Madtown together.

On the California incline, however, Lars decided to change the initial rules of the race.

- It's gonna be more interesting for me to beat you kitties up if we compete in doubles. – Lars said, grinning evilly. – How 'bout this: me and Sputz against my little brother and his Rocketdork, hahaha?

- I am not a dork, Lars! And don't cry in the end when me and Twister will get you a nice sweet second place out of two! – Otto shouted at Lars.

Twister went to check their board and asked Otto to come along with him.

- It's pretty easy, bro. Just let me go in the front. After all, I was a single street luge champion for three years in a row. – Twister winked.

- I don't think so, Twist. I better go in front to show this dork what we are made of, and you can give our board the necessary speed!

- Come on, Otto, you know I am better at driving the board, why don't you let me lead? Don't you want to win this thing? – Twister asked a little bit irritated by his friend.

- Are you trying to say I am no good in street luge?

- No! I mean… oh, whatever, Rocketboy. – Twister decided to agree just to stop the silly argument.

The race started. In the beginning, Otto and Twister were a little bit ahead of Lars and Sputz, but then the older kids started to approach them. On the turn of the route, Lars and Sputz were already ahead of them, no matter how hard Twister tried to turn their board. On the finish line, the space between two boards was so big that Lars turned his head and put the tongue out.

- Looks like the little lame-os got creamed once again! – he shouted, giving Sputz a high five.

Twister looked really angry when he got off the board.

- Man, I told you that I should be in front! Why didn't you just let me do what I am good at?

- It's not my fault you weren't giving the board the necessary speed! – Otto argued.

- Whatever man. I don't want to talk about it. – Twister muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Otto went home early: he was preparing for his skateboard tournament and tried to stick up to his sport regime. His three friends gathered at the Shore Shack for a drink.

- Hey there, little cuzes! – Tito said, bringing the Coke and burgers for the gang. – And where is my little Otto cuz?

- Too busy giving sacrifices to his own shrine. – Reggie muttered.

Twister and Sam nodded silently.

- Doesn't mean you have to stay with long faces like this, little brothers! Have some pineapple cake I made earlier! Besides, you can't be angry with people on a day like this. Today is a very special date for hawaiians – Ainakea's day.

- What's that, Tito? – Sam asked.

- Better say Who's that, Sammy. Ainakea is our androgynous god of chaos and disorder, and you must treat him with respect. On a night like this, he searches for people's anger and plays nasty tricks on those with whom others are irritated. – Tito said with a mysterious voice. – By being mad with someone, you put this person in danger.

- Well, Otto should better hear this one! – Reggie answered, sipping grimly on her Coke. - Man, sometimes my little brother drives me nuts! Today for instance - If only he knew how hard it is to be a girl athlete – you can't participate in half of the competitions, no one takes you seriously, not to mention a dozen of other girl problems!

- It really bugs me how he never notices other people's difficulties. I just wish he were a little bit more sensitive. – Sam added.

- At least you didn't get creamed by Lars today in a street luge race. – Twister mentioned. – I mean, he knows I am better driver than he is, but he just won't let me lead because of his stubbornness! Why can't he realize just for one moment that he is weaker in some things than me?

Suddenly all the three felt a strong wind. Far away, a coconut fell from a palm. "Is it me or it's getting chilly outside?" – asked Sammy. For some reason, Reggie, Sam and Twister shuddered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The alarm clock woke Otto up at 7 am. He put his glasses on and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The second he looked to the mirror, he realized something was wrong. First he noticed that his lips were pouty. "Shouldn't have eaten that fishburger last night, probably got some allergy", - he thought. Then he felt that something is really wrong: in his chest area, there were two humps. He lifted his shirt and…

- Reg! Oh my God, quick, come here, something horrible happened to me!

Reggie ran to the bathroom immediately.

- What happened to you, little… er… brother?

Beside the shower she saw someone she couldn't identify very well. It was definitely a girl, 14-15 years old, with dreadlocks, wearing Otto's glasses, T-shirt and shorts. The girl actually looked a lot like Otto, only thinner, with pretty hips and definitely a size two bust. That was one hell of a view.

- Who are you, and where is my brother Otto? – she asked, puzzled.

- It's me, Reg! – shouted the girl. – What the hell is wrong with me?

- Oh my, Otto, is it really you? This is so weird! I think I must be dreaming! Wait, let me check!

By saying that, Reggie gave herself a strong pinch in the arm. The situation, however, didn't change.

- Wait, let me pinch you, then maybe this madness will be gone! – Reggie pinched the girl's arm. That didn't help either.

Suddenly a phone called. Reggie picked up the receiver – it was Twister.

- Hello, Twister! I am sorry, we're a little busy here right now. – said Reggie nervously. – If it's not urgent, can you call Otto later?

- Actually, Reg, I am a bit puzzled myself. You see, I had this photo of our gang on my nightstand – me, you, Otto and the Squid. And, surprisingly, I think someone swapped that photo with another one. Instead of Otto, there is some unknown girl with dreadlocks. On the photo, she hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. This is so weird! I wonder if Squid photoshopped the picture to make some stupid joke! I am not falling for it after he tried to convince me that Santa Claus went down the chimney of my house!

- This is really strange, Twister. But I think you should better head to our house, we have a bigger problem.

In an hour, Twister and Sam (Reggie called him too) were in the Rocket's house.

- That is really something unknown to science. – said Squid, examining Otto. – are you all like this or just your surface?

- I checked my stuff once and I am not doing it again, Squid. – Otto mumbled. – That's not really a pleasant view.

Twister was plainly staring at his newly changed best friend, simply not knowing what to say.

- Did you call Raymundo already? – Sam asked.

- That's a great idea, Sammy! We better ask him what to do! – Reggie said. She picked up the phone and dialed her father's mobile number.

- Hello Dad! Are you and Noelani ok?

- Sure Rocketgirl! And how you and your little sister are doing?

- Sister? Dad, I don't have a sister, I have a brother Otto!

- Oh, you girls are playing this crossdressing game again? Tell your sister Oggy not to wear my sweatpants, last time she did it I found some ketchup spots on it, that was really annoying. Well, gotta do Rocketgirl! Bye!

After saying this, Raymundo hung up.

- This is complete madness, guys. It seems that Otto never existed – instead Dad was pretty sure that I have a sister named Oggy.

- There must be some terrible mistake! – Otto exclaimed, nervously biting his nails. – I must have been cursed or something!

- You're going to be even more surprised, Otto-man. And you, Twister, better sit down – Sam said, turning the monitor of his laptop to the gang.

On the screen, there was Otto Rocket's facebook page. On the profile photo they could see the girl he turned into. The profile said: August (Oggy) Rocket, age 15. Ralationship status: in a relationship with Maurice (Twister) Rodriguez.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

- The artist and his muse! – Reggie giggled, forming with her fingers a mock heart sign around Otto and Twister.

- Not funny, Reg! – Otto scowled.

- You must say that's pretty ironic, - the Squid noticed. – You two were dangerously close for some time now. – he added, smiling sarcastically.

Otto poured a glass of water for Twister who sat on a couch with a blank expression on his face. Twister looked at Otto in disbelief once again and muttered: "Puta Mierda. What kind of loser I am if the closest thing I got to a girlfriend so far is my best bro? This looks like one of the confused dreams I have after I drink too much Coke before I sleep…"

- At least you didn't wake up discovering that you're a chick! Besides, I am pretty sure putting the relationship status was your bright idea! – Otto said.

- Oh yeah of course, like showing off my big achievements is what I am famous for! – Twister exclaimed.

- Guys, guys, we've got more important things to think about! – Reggie noted. – Otto, don't you and Twister have an exam in school citizenship in like… 20 minutes?

- Shit! – Otto exclaimed. – How am I supposed to go to school like this?

- That can't be a big problem, Otto. – Sam pointed out. – If I am not mistaken, I believe we entered some alternate reality in which you are a girl, and only the three of us know that you were a boy once. Our task is to find a way to get everything back to normal. Right now, you just need to put your clothes on and get going – you and Twister have an exam to write.

5 mins after Reggie was inspecting Otto's wardrobe. She was surprised to see that her little "sister" is actually quite a fashion freak. There was a lot of dresses, skirts and tank tops.

- Wow, little bro, your female version sure likes buying clothes. Even I don't have that much junk.

- I am so not wearing anything like this! Where is my skate gear?

- Well, this might fit you. – Reggie finally found a pair of haki shorts and a white baby-look shirt. And Otto?

- Yes, Reg?

- You might want to wear this if you go skating. Or biking. Or doing any extreme sports. – she said cautiously, giving him a bright pink bra.

- Oh my God, this is so embarrassing… - Otto shuddered. – How do you even put this thing on?


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the gang got out of the house. Otto quickly started leading the race on his skateboard. "Well, at least my sport skills are still with me", - he thought. But suddenly he felt his hips moving a little bit differently than usual. He lost his balance and fell down.

- You ok Otto-man? – Twister stopped his skateboard and gave his friend a hand.

- I am fine. It just seems that I am not yet used to this body. It messes up with my balance!

- Girls skate a bit differently than boys. – Sammy said. – You might try to search for a different center of gravity. They say that sometimes it takes ages for female athletes to reach perfection…

- Squid, shut up! – Otto muttered, getting back on his feet.

On the entrance to school Twister suddenly slowed down, leaving Otto way ahead of him.

- Twister, what's wrong? – Otto asked. - Sorry, man, nothing personal, but I don't want to enter our classroom with a chick. – Twister said, embarrassed. – People might think I am your boyfriend or something! - You Are my boyfriend, remember? It's all over your facebook page, photos and videos included!

- Well, I really don't want this to be public information, bro. – Twister shrugged, waiting for Otto to enter the building.

In the classroom everything looked the usual: Eddie Prince of the Netherworld was showing off his new toy bat to Oliver van Rossom, and Conroy was writing the questions for their citizenship exam on board.

- Hey guys! – Otto said with a casual air.

- Hello princess of the surface world! – Eddie said with his Netherworld voice. – Hi Oggy, looking good today! – he added, taking of the mask and giving Otto a rather smug wink.

Otto pretended not to notice it and went to his desk. The bell rang; Twister was the last one to enter the class, and after that Conroy closed the door. Immediately everyone stopped whispering and the teacher got everyone's attention.

- Class, you have exactly 45 minutes to finish the test, and remember: no talking, no looking at each other and nooo cheating! – Conroy said with his Jamaican accent.

- Mister Blanc? – Otto asked with a small voice. - Yes little Rocket girl? - I really need to use the bathroom. – he almost whispered.

- Oh, Oggy, can't this wait until the recess?

- Sorry, mister C., I really need to go!

- Ok, ok, but come back quickly. – Conroy warned, opening the class door.

"Yes!" – Otto jumped in the corridor. He remembered that yesterday he had left all the answers to the test in the left cabin of the boys' restroom. He just needs to enter, check the answers and copy them to his paper... And no helping Benedict Twister this time: he can fail his test all by himself.

- Well look who's here! – Otto heard an all too familiar voice when he opened the door to the boys' restroom. – Isn't it my little brother's oh so cute girlfriend!

Lars was smirking evilly, not letting Otto open the door.

- Back off Lars, I've got stuff to do! And I'm not anyone's girlfriend!

- Well that makes you single then. Interesting… - Lars winked. – Anyway, you can't enter the boys' restroom since you're not a dude.

- Argh! Just let me in you dork!

- Oh monitor! Monitor! – Lars shouted. – We've got ourselves a violation of school behavior codex here! There is a girl trying to sneak up into men's restroom!

Otto saw a monitor heading their way. He had no other choice but to go back to the classroom – he would fail this exam for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The idea of this fanfic came to me in a dream. I am kind of obsessed with the idea right now, writing it like crazy for 3 days in a row. I wonder if I have any readers. Anyway, reviews and comments would be appreciated, just not to feel alone here :)_

"I still have a skateboard contest to win", - Otto thought after he put his exam sheet (completely blank because he didn't really know any answers) on the table.

- Conroy my man! – he appealed to mister Blanc. – Did you start forming up the list of participants in the Ocean Shores Skatespectacular?

- Of course Rocketgirl! – Conroy said, making Otto shift uncomfortably at the name. – Don't want to spoil it, but I think our little Rodriguez rascal actually has the chance – with your qualified advice of course.

- Twister? – Otto chuckled. – You've got to be kidding me. What about me, am I on the list?

- I am so sorry Oggy, I remember that you and your sister asked about making the competition combined, and I am all for it…

- What is the problem then? - Well, let's put it like this: our big sponsor Skatemart doesn't really support girl athletes. They think they're not really serious… competition. – Conroy concluded with an ashamed look on his face.

Suddenly Otto saw that there was quite a lot of girls around him, among them – his sister's friends Trish and Sherry.

- That is totally unfair, Conroy! – Trish said. – Can't we do anything about it?

- Well, the contest is in 5 days… - Conroy shrugged. – You could try to send a collective petition to Skatemart or something…

- What about my radical moves? I am, after all, one of the best skateboarders in the neighborhood! – Otto tried once again.

- You're not the only one with some radical moves here, sister. I've got a bunch of them and they won't let me participate! – Sherry added bitterly.

- Sherry and me are organizing a protest meeting tomorrow morning at Madtown. Only girls allowed! – Trish whispered, looking in the direction of Twister, if he heard anything. – Are you coming, Oggy-girl?

- As if I had any other choice! A Rocket never misses a competition, especially with a reason so stupid! – Otto answered. – Count me in!

At that moment Conroy gave Otto a piece of paper with Reggie's handwriting, saying "Gang meeting after school at the Shore Shack", and at the same time whispered something into the girl(boy)'s ear. Otto's face reddened and his girly brows furrowed.

- Twister, can I talk to you for a sec? – he called the red-haired boy.

- Sure thing, bro… er… sis, what's up? – Twister asked with a confused look.

At that moment Otto slapped his friend's right cheek.

- Why? I didn't do anything! – Twister exclaimed, rubbing the injured place.

- Conroy just told me that he saw you a week ago trying to get to a second base with me in Madtown!

- Otto, you know that one week ago there couldn't be any second base, cause you didn't even have anything under your shirt! Besides, you probably wouldn't even let me touch it… - he said with a note of regret.

- I am warning you, no stupid stuff! – Otto said in a low voice. – Anyway, we need to hit the road to the Shore Shack – let's hope that Reggie or Squid invented some master plan to get my nuts back.

At the Shore Shack, Reggie and Sam were already eating their burgers and fries. Otto and Twister entered in a hurry.

- Any news? – Otto asked with a hope.

- Well, I don't know exactly if it works, Otto, but since it really looks like some evil curse, we could talk to Tito, – Reggie suggested.

- Since he is such a connoisseur of Hawaiian folklore, - Sam agreed.

- Conno… whatever, let's talk to him, however crazy we might sound. – Otto said.


	8. Chapter 8

They saw Tito appearing from the kitchen with two burgers and french fries for his little friends.

- Hello, my dear cuzes! How are you doing? And Twister cuz, why do you have a slap mark on your face?

- This dude, I mean, dudess - oh, whatever - Oggy just slapped me for the thing I didn't even do. – Twister mumbled angrily.

- Well, looks like there is trouble in paradise. – Tito smiled ironically. – You better stop arguing before that Saint Valentine's day couple surfing contest. I heard the grand prize is one thousand bucks!

- Wow! – all the gang exclaimed in unison.

- Reg, up for some surfing on 14th? – Sam asked playfully.

- Sure Squid! We are gonna make these guys eat the sand!

- That's the spirit, Reggie-girl! – Tito said supportively. – So, what brings you little cuzes to the Shack on a sunny day like this?

- Well, it's kinda complicated and might even sound crazy, Tito… - Reg started. – The thing is, this girl Oggy here, my sister, was my brother Otto just yesterday. But something happened, and now everyone except us three thinks that he was always a she!

- Even Raymundo! – Otto said in a desperate voice.

Tito sat down on a chair, deep in thought.

- Doesn't sound that crazy to me, little bros. – Tito said slowly. – Remember yesterday, when I told you about the Ainakea god? It seems to me that our little Oggy, or, as you say, Otto, had disturbed the evil spirits. Did you, Reggie, or Sam and Twister, express some anger at Oggy recently?

- We were all pretty mad at him yesterday. – Sam smirked. – He was acting like a complete jerk the whole day!

- Excuse me? – Otto said with a surprised look on his face.

- Yes, I remember now! – Squid exclaimed. – I said I wish that Otto were more sensitive.

- And I said I wanted him to realize that he is sometimes weaker than me. – Twister added.

- And I said I really would appreciate if Otto knew what it is… like… being… a girl. – Reggie completed the phrase, shocked.

- So this is all your fault, guys! How could you do this to me! – Otto shouted. – You put me in a stupid situation like this – some revenge I must say!

- Calm down, it's not their fault, little cuz. – Tito said in a soothing voice. – It was your behavior that made them angry, and Ainakea can't be bothered if he doesn't feel a big wave of bad feelings.

- How can we get my man Otto back now? – Twister asked.

- Unfortunately, it's his task, you can't help much. – Tito shook his head. – You disturbed the spirit three times, so the curse is strong. But if Otto apologizes three times, Ainakea might forgive him.

- I get what you are saying, Tito! – Sam exclaimed. – Otto needs to fulfill our three wishes, that way everything will go back to normal!

- How am I supposed to do that? – Otto inquired, still a little angry at his friends.

- Well, originally you made me upset because I can't do tricks on a half-pipe and you mocked me. Teach me how to shred the pipe, and my wish is complete. – Sam answered reasonably.

- That can be arranged. What about you, Reggie? – Otto continued.

- Well, Rocketboy, I was pretty mad at you in the morning - you were taunting me for not being able to participate in Skatespectacular because I am a girl. I… guess I wanted you to understand how hard it is to fight for your rights if you're a female athlete. So, I think I got it: win a skateboard contest for boys only while being a girl, and then my anger is gone!

- Gee, Reg, how sweet, how can I win if chicks are not allowed in it?

- Welcome to my world. – Reggie sighed.

- What made my best bro so angry then? – Otto asked, looking at Twister.

- We lost the street luge race with Lars because you wouldn't let me lead. I just wanted to prove that I am sometimes stronger than you and you on some occasions are helpless without me. – Twister said, embarrassed.

- That's hardly believable, dude. – Otto mentioned. – I am better than you in almost every sport. I wonder how can I prove something that is not true?

- We'll see, little cuz. – Tito said. – I am pretty sure some chance will show up. Until now, you must work on Reggie's and Sam's tasks.

- Aloha to that, - Otto said sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Next day, Otto/ Oggy and Reggie went to a protest in Madtown. Trish and Sherry were already there, with their protest posters, saying: "Skateboarding without gender borders" and "No girls – no real competition".

- We have to invent something better than this… - Reggie said.

- How about we show them why girls are a strong competition? – Otto asked, climbing up the pipe. – Listen up, chicks! We need to prove this stupid Skatemart guys that we are worth something! So let's do what we are so good at – skate the hell out of Madtown, until they see that guys are not the only ones who can shred!

- Count me in, little sister! – Reggie shouted jumping on her skateboard and performing a godzilla flip.

Soon enough, all the girls started doing some cool skateboard tricks. Twister, who passed by the Madtown with a library book overdue 5 months ago, trying to finally get it back, stopped and turned on his camera. "I could take some massive footage!" – He said, starting to film the performance.

The fuss caught some adults' attention. In half an hour, the local TV company decided to make a news story on the protest.

"About 30 girls, aged 13-17, gathered in a local skate-park Madtown to protest against the discriminating rules of a skate contest that is going to be held in 4 days, - the blond reporter said. – We are showing you Reggie Rocket, one of the leaders of the protest. Reggie, tell us how your movement started".

- Well, Monica, our protest is just a small part of a bigger movement for female rights in sports. We believe that everyone, no matter what gender, has the right to perform extreme sports activities and try to win prizes for it. My sister Oggy, shredding there on a half-pipe, is quite an inspiration for all us girl athletes. – Reggie commented, waving in Otto's direction.

Even as a girl, Otto still was able to perform some awesome tricks. He made an ollie, a double mcTwist and a kickflip.

- Wow, where did a chick learn to shred like this? – some stranger exclaimed.

- That's my girlfriend Oggy, she does it all her life! – Twister said, smiling proudly.

- Twister! – Reggie heard him and gave him a warning look.

- What, it's all over my facebook page!

Reggie saw a guy in a Skatemart uniform approaching. "Otto's tricks must have impressed him, - the girl thought. – Now we will get to participate in the contest for sure".

- Are you Reggie Rocket? – he asked in a bossy tone.

- Yeah, that's me.

- Well, you know why I am here. My boss got pretty interested in this protest and said that he might reconsider his decision on a male-only Skatespectacular.

- What are his conditions then? – Reggie asked.

- Well, he said that if you get one thousand signatures, he might let the girls perform in the competition.

- One thousand? But that's like… 20% of Ocean Shores! – Reggie exclaimed. – How can we find so many supporters?

- One thousand signatures, girl, and you've got yourselves a deal.


	10. Chapter 10

Otto woke up with a throbbing pain in his belly, like someone stabbed him. When he lifted up the blanket, he saw blood stains all over his bed sheets.

- Reggie, we have another problem here! I've got blood pouring out of me! – he shouted.

Reggie entered the room, observed the sheets and sighed: "Congratulations on your first period, brother. You got lucky: I was having this hell each month since I was 12 years old".

- So it's common for you girls? Oh my God, your life must be miserable!

- You don't know the worst part of it yet: it means three days no skating, no biking, no surfing and no extreme sports.

- Three days? I will probably go crazy!

- You could use this time to your advantage. We must gather one thousand signatures to get the girls participate in Skatespectacular.

- Good idea. And I could teach the Squid the skate moves he asked me for. Since I can't skate myself…

Soon Otto was in Madtown with Squid, while Reggie was printing the papers to start gathering votes.

- I don't really understand: how exactly are you going to teach me to skate if you're not going to show me anything yourself? – Sam inquired nervously, sitting on a bench and putting his gear on near the half-pipe in Mad Town.

- It's pretty easy, Squid. Just listen carefully to what I say and you will nail it. – Otto said grimly. He was wearing a blue dress and flip-flops and put his hair in a bundle: earlier that morning Reggie searched his wardrobe once more and didn't find a lot of clean clothes. This habit of his didn't change even with the metamorphosis.

- So what will we start with? – Sam asked. – An ollie?

- Sorry dude, I don't think you are ready for an ollie. Most beginners think that it is the first basic skateboard trick, but it's not. We are starting with a kickturn.

- How do I do it, Otto-man?

- How do you usually turn around?

- Well, I lean and change the direction of my board.

- Instead of it, try to lift your front trucks off the ground, and pivot.

Squid tried to do as Otto said, but quickly lost his balance and fell down. "I must warn you that I am quite a slow learner…" – Sam mumbled. "Patience, Otto-man", Otto said to himself, sitting cross-legged on a bench.

- Otto, sorry for bugging, but this is really not a good sitting position for a decent girl in a skirt. Someone could see your panties! – Sam noticed.

- Wow! – Otto quickly put his legs on the ground and blushed. – Thanks dude. Anyway, kickturning is good for two reasons: you practice your balance, and after you do it confidently on the ground, you will easily make turns on the half-pipe.

- If I ever get to the half-pipe… - Sam sighed.

- Don't worry, bro, I've got all my day for you… - Otto sighed.

Three hours later Sam already could do a pretty neat kickturn on the ground. Otto seemed surprised. "Wow dude, you actually learnt it much faster than I did once, - he told Squid cheerfully. - When I was eight years old, it took me ages till I got it right. The worst part was that Raymundo wouldn't let me do any vertical stuff until I learnt it. And then one day I sneaked into empty Mervinator Stimpleton's pool – I think he was cleaning it or something, and beefed it big time!"

- What happened next then? – Sam asked, smiling.

- Twister got some really inspirational footage, and I got a broken arm. – Otto said. – I think after that he carried me to Dad and didn't skate the whole time that I couldn't.

- Was he grounded? Too scared of beefing?

- Twister? No, he isn't smart enough to be scared. He said that since we are both complete beginners, he didn't want to skate better than me when I start again in one month when my arm heals. That was actually quite thoughtful and stupid of him at the same time – at that moment he could really outdo me!

- And now you skate better than him despite the traumas, right? – Sam helped.

- To tell you the truth, Twister is able to perform some stunts even I don't do, but he never makes it public, preferring to shoot me doing stuff instead. I wonder sometimes if it is lack of confidence or he thinks that filming is more important than skating.

- So you are telling me Twister one day could do it better than you, but you won't help him cause you are jealous?

- That's just the kind of selfish friend I am, no prisoners. – Otto sighed. – Now, let's see you trying to work out on the pipe.

- Should we start from the ground? I read once that the best way to get over your fear of skating is to start small and work your way up.

- No, this is too slow. You're 15 already, we don't have that much time. Let's go up!

After Oggy and Sam climbed the stairs, the boy/girl started giving commands: "Sam, set your board up on the coping with the trucks over the edge of the ramp". After Sam did it, Otto held the behind end of the board. "Now what do I do, Rocketboy?" – Sam asked, looking down with fear.

- Stomp on the truck bolts as hard as you can, and then I let you go! After that, lean the way the pipe is shaped! When you get to the other side of the pipe, bend your knees right before you get to the coping, and then try to kickturn.

As soon as Otto let go Sam's board, he went down and started screaming. He actually didn't beef in the first 5 seconds, but when he got to the other end of the pipe, he lost the balance and slid down to the bottom.

- So how did I go, sensei?

- Not that bad for a piece of beef, Squid. – Otto smiled. – Wow, that actually sounded wrong…

They practiced for two or three more hours. Sam already could drop in the pipe pretty well, but couldn't make a kickturn in the end. At two pm, they saw Twister entering the skate-park.

- Hello guys… and girls. – he greeted a little confused. – Otto, so weird to see you without your protective gear, not to mention in a cute dress like this… - he said with a queer smile.

- I am just teaching my man Squid some simple pipe-riding with a little kickturn, bro.

- Cool! Remember, I learnt that move before you did, and you were so jealous? – Twister said.

- I do, dude, and then you forgot it quickly when I broke my arm, and you didn't skate out of solidarity.

- That's what bros are for, dude! I mean, dudess… woogity-woogity-woogity! So, let's see the Squid doing it!

- It's still kinda raw, - Otto warned his camera-man.

- Doesn't mean he can't try! – Twister said with an evil grin.

- All right people! I will do it! – Sam shouted from the top of the pipe.

Otto was watching Sam moving like it was in slow motion: the boy stomped, bent the knees, leant forward in the direction of the pipe, bent the knees once more, made a pretty classy 180 kickflip on top and went back. He then heard Twister shouting: "Squid nailed it! You did it Otto! You taught him the trick!" At that moment Otto saw a strong flash of light and went blind for a moment. He wasn't sure, but he thought someone whispered in his ear: "One is done, two to go".

- You ok girl? – Otto saw Conroy's face slowly appearing from the blur. – Shouldn't really stay in the sun for so long without a hat or a helmet.

- I'm ok, Conroy. – Otto said. – Just give me a glass of water, and I'll be fine.

Twister and Sam sat in Conroy's truck with worried looks on their faces. Suddenly Reggie ran inside, shaking the papers in her hands. "Guys! Sherry, Trish and me got almost 500 signatures! That's already half the way to our participating in Skatespectacular! And I am planning a big voting campaign in the Zine tomorrow morning!" – she shouted.

- Congratulations Rocketgirl! And you still have three days ahead of you! – Conroy said.

- And the best part is that we still have our own neighborhood left! Tomorrow we will get the signatures for sure!


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: this chapter is a bit fruity, nothing too explicit, but thinking of changing the rating maybe. The thing is, I was searching for a fanfic with some Otto/Twister, but nothing too adult, more friendship than romance, but the fandom unfortunately isn't very popular, not to mention this pairing. I really appreciate your support, though I mostly see it with the views graph, and I do like feedback._

A small, unsure knock on Mrs. Stimpleton's door. "Hello, who's there?" – Otto heard the old woman from the inside of her house.

- It's me, Mrs. Stimpleton, Otto, I mean, Oggy Rocket. – he said with a cough.

- Oh, how sweet of you to visit your neighbors, little August! Did you finally come for a recipe of ginger cookies I wanted to write for you so long ago?

- Actually, I really need you and Mr. Stimpleton to sign this. – he/she said, showing the woman their petition for Scatemart.

- This is so brave of you, August! When I was young, I fought for women's rights too. Back then, girls weren't even allowed to go out in Bermuda shorts like you are wearing right now! But look at you! I am so proud! – she gave Oggy a generous hug and signed the document.

- Thank you, Mrs. Stimpleton! Could your husband sign it for me too?

- Oh Merv! Come here, the Rocketgirl really needs your autograph! – Violet shouted.

Behind her, Otto soon saw the Mervinator in a bathrobe. He put his glasses on and started reading the paper quickly: "I'm not sure of that, Violet. If we allow all the girls to skate, there will be twice as many young hooligans in the streets. How will the police control them?"

- Oh Merv, that's not the point! It's about democracy and equal rights!

- All right, all right. – Merv sighed and signed the paper.

Meanwhile, Twister was getting votes from McKenzie's parents.

- I think it's a good and noble opportunity to help the girls! - McKenzie's father said. – You have my signature.

- Wait! – McKenzie cried. – What if this loser is just trying to get your signatures for other stuff we don't know about? I need to check on him first!

8 year-old McKenzie was no different from 5 year old, only more violent and scary. She approached Twister suspiciously, checked his papers and asked in a fake sweet voice:

- Are you helping your girlfriend to enter the competition?

- I… uh… don't… - Twister shifted uncomfortably.

- Cause if you don't, you are definitely a fraud and not getting my parents' votes! – she shouted.

- Well, I sort of am helping my girlfriend, who is by coincidence my best friend! – he answered, this time more firmly.

- Sweet! – McKenzie nodded. – Parents, you can sign his petition.

In the Rockets' garage, Sam was carefully folding all the papers. "How many more signatures do we need?" – Reggie asked, entering with another stash.

- So far we've got 649 and two more days to go. I hope the campaign in the Zine will help. – Sam said, fixing his glasses. Besides, Trish and Sherry didn't bring their part yet, so we don't need to worry that much.

In the evening, the whole gang gathered at the Shore Shack. Squid was still counting the votes, Reggie, Trish and Sherry – discussing which moves they might perform at the Scatespectacular. Otto, tired of talking to people and convincing them to sign the petition, took his milkshake and went outside to the pier. He almost collided with Twister who brought another generous portion of signatures. The red haired boy saw that Otto was in a bad mood and decided to cheer him up.

- What makes you so dull, Otto? – he asked.

- Isn't it obvious, Twister? – the boy/girl responded. – My life is ruined. I can't compete anywhere I want, I need to wear a bra and there is a bunch of other problems that I can't even discuss with you because they are too embarrassing, even if you are my best bro! I was only good when I was a male athlete, and now I am just a stupid crying girl.

- Come on, bro! I mean, sis… er… - stopped Twister when he saw Otto frowning. – You are still an athlete. You can still compete in the Skatespectacular if we gather enough signatures, and even if you don't, we still have a couple surfing contest.

- What do you mean, we have a surfing contest?

- Well, don't be mad please, but I sort of signed you up for surfing with me. Pretty convenient since you're a girl now and we are… kinda… you know. – Twister blushed.

- I guess we could beat those losers… - Otto smiled. – Though I might need your help with my balance.

- No problem-o, Ottoman. In fact, don't get me thee wrong way, I almost like you this way – now that I can help you with things and stuff… - Twister blushed even more.

- A friendly hug to that! – Otto said, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders and closing the distance.

- Sister, I think you better reconsider doing this next time… and please stop hugging me now. – Twister said, embarrassed.

- What's the problem? – Otto asked, puzzled.

- Don't get me wrong, dude, but I think I am getting a hard-on… - Twister gulped, completely lost.

- Well, you must say I make a pretty hot female, huh? – Otto chuckled.

Reggie saved them from bigger embarrassment, running out of the Shack and shouting: "Guys! Guys! We've got one thousand and fourteen signatures! All the girls can compete in Skatespectacular now!"


	12. Chapter 12

On 13th of February, Madtown was packed: all the female athletes from Ocean Shores decided to take part in the contest, and Conroy now received the permission to put everyone on the list. It was a rare occasion when all the four people of the Rocket gang participated in the same competition. The event caught so much attention in the press that even Crystal from the Big Break TV program was there.

"Hello California! – Crystal started her report. - We've got ourselves a wild number of young competitors in the one and only Ocean Shores Skatespectacular, all thanks to my friend and awesome skater Reggie Rocket and her younger sister Oggy! If not for their effort, we wouldn't see lots of awesome female athletes catching major air in Madtown! So let me introduce you, radical viewers, to the competition: the Skatecpectacular gives us 20 pre-qualified skaters and 10 local wild cards – that means, 10 awesome girl skaters we didn't even know about because of some unfriendly discrimination! In the qualification, Lars Rodriguez has been dominating the selection, winning in three preliminary rounds. His brother Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez is not too far behind, always taking the second place. However, with the increase of participants, the Skatespectacular could be the stop where Lars' winning streak would come to an end!"

- We'll see about that, lame-os!- Lars shouted.

At that moment, the viewers saw Otto/Oggy on the screen – the boy/girl sneaked to get the viewers' attention. "Crystal, I will make sure this guy will see how the real skating is done! I am still the only athlete in Ocean Shores that can do the 900!"

- No kidding, Rocketgirl? – Crystal looked surprised. – Well, I'm definitely up to seeing that!

The contest began. Lars was the first to hit the ramp since he was the leader of the preliminaries. The older Rodriguez tried doing a big spin heel flip, but lost his balance in the landing and fell down and was the first one eliminated after the run. Sam got the trick that Otto taught him right, but that didn't impress the judges much, because it was too simple. He still looked happy that he didn't beef it this time. Twister impressed the judges with a rather neat laser flip. Otto didn't even know that his bro would be able to do it. Twister was the leader of the selection for some time, when Reggie and Trish got ahead with a series of varied aerials.

Otto was one of the last to perform. After so many tricks he saw, he knew that he would need to do something even better than the 900. "I wonder if I am lighter in this body, - he thought. – I might even try doing an extra 180 to my previous best. It's a bit risky, but this would guarantee the winning".

"We are watching one of the youngest female athletes at the event, - Crystal started commenting. – August "Oggy" Rocket, aged 15, claims to try to do a 900! Let's wish this girl good luck!"

Otto went down the half-pipe, gaining speed, made a small jump with a kickturn, just to gain more air, and then pushed himself from the ramp as hard as he could. The half-pipe propelled him 15 feet in the air, which gave him enough time to realize his goal and make one more extra turnaround. The crowd shouted with joy and started applauding.

"The Rocketgirl did it! – Crystal shouted. – This is just fantastic – not only did we see a 900, but a 1080! You and I here are witnesses to a first ever 1080 in California! But what will the judges say?"

The judges, most of them from the Skatemart, reluctantly lifted up the signs: 8.5-9-9.5-9-9. Conroy lifted his sign up: it was a 10.

"Well, looks like we've got ourselves the first female champion of the Ocean Shores Skatespectacular! – Crystal said cheerfully. – I am now up for an interview with our young heroine. So Oggy, tell us how it feels to win a contest originally made for guys only?"

- It's wicked awesome, Crystal! Did you see me rule? Ever since we gathered the signatures to let the girls compete, I knew I'd totally dominate! – at that moment Otto looked down and saw Reggie listening to him attentively. – Though I must say it's pretty hard to be a girl – lots of people still don't take female athletes seriously. If not for help of my sister Reggie, I wouldn't even compete in this thing.

At that moment, everything around Otto became blurry for a moment, and he heard the same voice whispering: "Two you rule, one's not done".

- Looks like our Rocketgirl is a little bit tired of the contest. – Crystal noticed. – Congratulations on the winning and good luck!

At the bottom of the half-pipe, Otto saw Lars standing with his hands crossed. "You will make me pay for my humiliation!" – he muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Otto ran to the beach as soon as possible: the couple surfing contest was to be held in two days, and he wanted to make sure that he was in his best shape. At 7 AM he was already in the waves of Mother Ocean. He quickly started paddling towards a small wave, suspending his board atop of it. After seeing a bigger wave coming and getting onto it, he launched his board off the wave completely, performing an Ollie: Otto was always a better skater than a surfer, that's why he preferred doing skateboard moves even in the water. Soon his surfing caught attention from people from the sure. Two or three teenagers started shouting: "Wow, girl, you rock! Could you jump a little more like this?"

Otto got terribly proud of himself: if he could impress people even with simple little tricks like this, what would they say when he made some top-turns? "I've been doing this all my life!" – he shouted to his new fans on the shore.

Half an hour later, Reggie, Twister and Sam were walking in the direction of Rocket beach. Sam was drinking a chocolate milkshake, Twister was carrying the camera, and Reggie – observing the beach. It looked like there was just Oggy/Otto in the water: hard to see people surfing in the morning at weekday. But she also saw the growing crowd on the shore, who was whistling and cheering for her brother/sister. "It's strange to see so many people on the beach at this hour", - she thought. Soon she understood why they were there. "Oh my God!" – she exclaimed, pointing to the guys in the direction of Rocketgirl/boy.

- Are you seeing… what I am seeing? – Sam inquired Twister quietly, dropping his milkshake on the ground in surprise.

- I am not only seeing it, I am filming it, - Twister said with his camcorder glued to his right eye. His pupils were black and large.

In the waves, their changed friend Otto Rocket was making some killer moves with his surfboard. Topless.

- Stop filming that right now, you pervert! – Reggie shouted, swapping the camera out of Twist's hands. – Sam, quick, run to the closest sports shop and buy some size two bikini. Or no, wait. A whole swimsuit will be even better! Twister, I am going to the water to save Otto from this public humiliation, and when I come back in five minutes, I want this video erased from your camera.

- Who is gonna erase it from my memory? – Squid asked in despair.

Reggie jumped into the water and swam quickly to Otto. As soon as she reached his board, she climbed on it and pushed him into the water.

- Reggie, what are you doing? I was catching some major air! Didn't' you see, the crowd loves me! – he complained.

- Maybe the reason for their love is that you forgot to put something on?

Otto finally realized what is wrong. He looked down at his chest, embarrassed. "I guess I wanted to hit the waves so much that I had forgotten completely about my… problem", - he confessed.

- Lucky for you, assistant lieutenant Tice is sleeping, so he won't sue you for public nudity. – she laughed. – On the other hand, your surfing partner for tomorrow's competition is completely impressed with your performance, so I think you might want to wait for some time until he goes back to thinking straight!

Otto waited until the Squid brought him a black Speedo swimsuit, and Reggie swam back to him with a swim ring to cover his chest. She also explained to him how to put the swimsuit on. Soon the crowd lost interest and went away. After that, the gang split up in pairs to practice for the surfing contest.

- So, Twister my man, how are we going to dominate that surf contest?

- Well, actually, I have a few ideas… - Twister said, but got interrupted by Otto.

- How about we do some cutbacks together, and then in the end I perform a serie of aerials?

- Actually, dude..ess, I was hoping we could do some new radical stuff. Remember that story Tito told us about surfing Sarah-Ann?

- The girl-surfer who lifted Tito up on her board?

- I thought, we could try and surf just one board! You sure are lighter in this… form, I could lift you up easily, we just need to practice a little bit on the shore first. And to win the crowd, we could do some cheerleader stuff!

- No way, bro! – Otto disagreed. – Cheerleading is way too gay!

- I really don't see how lifting a hot 15 year old girl in different positions for her to catch some major air could be a gay thing. – Twister winked.

- Ok, ok… - Otto blushed, embarrassed. – Show me what you've got planned.


End file.
